


Bloodlines

by supremekylox



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Manipulation, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violent Sex, ineedjesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremekylox/pseuds/supremekylox
Summary: Trained as a military spy, specialized in the martial arts. High tech weaponry and close combat is all you've ever known since you were just 13 years old. One of your jobs goes completely wrong, landing you as a prisoner of the First Order. But there's something about you that has even the deadliest man in the galaxy petrified.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

You woke with a terrible headache and a mouth so dry you would’ve guessed you’d spent the last three days trekking through the Jakku desert had you no memory.

But the last thing you could recall was attempting to spin around from atop of the fallen troopers body in time just before your suspect- ah yes. Nailed you right in between the eyes with a blast set to stun.

You tried to make a feeble attempt to run your fingers over the now massive goose egg that had more than likely formed- _he could’ve at least aimed for a place that wouldn’t be so visible_ , but the movement was ceased immediately.

Stainless steel restraints now held not only your arms hostage but both of your legs as well, with a brutally cold slab of metal holding your spine in place.

 _Excessive_ . But you guessed you couldn’t exactly blame them either after your attempt at sabotage back on Corellia. _Where the hell am i?_

“You’re my guest.”

You had yet to notice the hulking mass of black crouched in the corner of the incredibly dim room. The stranger's voice was heavily modulated, which only seemed to encourage all the more chills to run down your spine.

Goosebumps began to rise on what felt like every square inch of skin as if the room’s temperature had just dropped below freezing. _Why am I here?_

You certainly weren’t resistance, but you also weren't exactly the biggest supporter of the first order either.

You forced your mind to go blank. The masked creature let out a mechanical chuckle as it rose from it’s crouched position to stand at what now looked to be nearly seven feet tall. Not only that, but it’s frame seemed to be double the size of average human structure- whether it was all robes or actual body you had no clue- either way, it could be a formidable foe should you have to rely on close combat.

“That won’t be necessary” the voice growled as it seemingly read your thoughts once again, “this can be painless for you, should you cooperate.”

Your captor raised one of it’s massive gloved hands to nearly touch the goose egg embedded on your forehead after you refused acknowledgement. “Either you tell me where the rest of your splinter cell stays hidden, or I will take it from you myself.”

You only shook your head.

Hot, searing tendrils of pain ripped through your brain as you cried out in agony. But you still refused to further betray anything more to your interrogator. The masked figure now moved to cup one of its giant leather hands against your cheek, the physical contact sending surges of what felt like tiny bolts of electricity through your skull that flowed to the tips of your toes like liquid.

 _What the hell was that_? 

The creature dropped it’s hand from your face and began to trail it’s fingertips up your arms, eliciting the chills that racked your body.

“Trained as a military spy, specializing in the martial arts, long distance sniper..” The creature paused, “It was indeed rather difficult to pull up a file on your background, but the results are.. impressive.”

You weren’t surprised, even your basic training records from the academy had been wiped after graduation as a safety precaution- or so you had thought.

What you recognized to be a stormtrooper came clumsily tripping through the doorway to the chamber, interrupting the creature’s probing. You silently thanked him, allowing your body to relax against the steel grate for a half a second.

“Sorry for the interruption Commander Ren, but General Hux wishes to see you immediately.”

Wait a minute.. You thought to yourself, Commander Ren.. Jesus Christ KYLO Ren! 

The man's hand shot up once again as he must have sensed your realization. His grip tightening on your jaw to the point you almost thought you heard a pop, forcing your lips to part slightly. "I sense my reputation precedes me."

He didn’t hesitate to jump at the opportunity, sliding two fingers into your mouth, pressing your tongue down while clamping his thumb underneath your chin. You thrashed at the violation, frantically attempting to bite the force users fingers off. But your efforts proved futile. He didn’t budge, his fingers didn’t even twitch as you bit down on the leather glove.

“Aaaagghhhh, lehhhttt guuhh,” you groaned, saliva collecting in your mouth, dripping to your chest. But the resistance only seemed to instigate your interrogator further as he pressed down harder on your tongue, now finally getting the reaction he more than likely wanted from you.

“Tell me where they are,” the mechanical voice now a whisper. “Fuuuuccchh yuuuuoh!” seconds passed and you had more leather in your mouth, your gut twisting at the taste. The creature assaulted your mouth with a third finger, sliding down your tongue. Gagging you.

Your body convulsed at the sensation, desperately trying to remove his fingers from the back of your throat. The sound of you choking, the saliva that dripped from your mouth seemed to only encourage him further.

“Where is the rest of your splinter cell? Who hired you for the job?” he pushed, knowing full well you couldn’t respond had you even wanted to. But you tried anyway.

“Fuuuuhhh aghh.” _Fuck you._

The leather fingers slipped out, giving you a chance to collect yourself once more. You could do this all day if need be.

“You’re a monster.” You spat out, _and a murderer,_ tears welling in your eyes from the violation in your throat.

The dark man paused, turning his head towards you letting out a modulated hum. “A crow calling the raven black?” 

“ _You and I are nothing alike_!” you wanted to scream into the creature's mask. But composure was one of the most important techniques taught during interrogation practices back at the academy.

“You accuse me of being the murderer, yet leave a trail of bodies wherever you go,” the modulator hummed.

“I only kill the evil, the wicked, never the innocent.” you countered, though you always felt the burden of every soul you claimed on the field, no matter their status.

The black mass tilted it’s head, “Oh? Is that so?”

You leaned forward, as far as you could. Making sure to keep your chin high, eyes fixated on the visor of his mask. “Yes.”

“The troopers you killed in your attempt to reach your target today, they had only just recently joined. Their hands were cleaner than yours will ever be, some only young men.”

Now mere inches away from your face, you felt yourself pressing back against the restraining wall. Looking down, a pit now forming in the bottom of your stomach. Guilt had always been the hardest part of the job.

You released a jagged breath, heat beginning to fill your cheeks, your eyes darting around the room, trying to focus on anything but his mask. He wouldn’t allow it. He leaned down and in, tilting his head so he could look up at you.

“Look at me,” he demanded. You had no choice; your entire field of vision was filled with the creature. Much to your frustration, tears welled in your eyes once more. You furiously blinked them away.

“You and I are the same, in more ways than you may know.”

 _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_ You vehemently shook your head, hair falling into your face. “I’m not a monster.”

A mechanical chuckle came from the mask, “then neither am I, now tell me, who hired you?”

You groaned at the question, your head now throbbing, you didn’t want to deal with this asshat anymore.

“Batha fodder” you mumbled under your breath.

But the creature didn’t respond. Instead, he stepped even closer to you, his robes fluttering at your ankles. Mask almost making contact with your face. You tried to lean back, but you had nowhere to go; you were only met with the cool, metal device you were propped up against.

You watched, tense, as he lifted his hand to your face. Slowly, he swiped his fingers across your forehead to collect your hair. You flinched as he tucked it behind your ear, his mechanical breathing perfectly calm. Yours, on the other hand, was erratic. Uneven. You were so close to him, it, you could feel his body heat. Each time you inhaled, your chest brushed against his, just for a moment. The proximity was making you dizzy.

“This is going to hurt, pet.”

You knit your brows at his words. He wasn’t touching you, nor was he moving to. But then you felt it. Another immense pressure building in your mind, invading your senses. Your lips parted at the sensation. You kept your eyes on him as the creature raised his hand to your face, twisting it slightly. You jolted forward, an agonizing groan escaping your lips. The pressure soon turned into distinct, shooting pains that enveloped your head. Carving into the edges of your mind, leaving small cuts with each tendril of pain. Taking away your perception of what was real and what wasn’t. All that existed inside of you was pain. All that existed was him, his presence inside your head.

You screamed, your body convulsing against the restraints at the invasion. “Get out,” you moaned, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. Another twist of his hand.

“You’re so weak,” he whispered. You shut your eyes, desperately trying to resist him. Never before did you have to endure an interrogation with brutality to this scale. “Tell me what I want to know.”

You couldn’t help it.. You didn’t know the name, but this time around you had met with the employer personally, although masked and disguised, it was impossible not to notice the individual was twi’lek.

Your task was to infiltrate one of the First Order’s labour camps on Corellia to capture a General Armagox. The man had been convicted of several sexual assault crimes, one involving the relative of the Twil’ek who had tasked you with the job. But given his status in the Order, the convictions went unnoticed, that was, until this certain someone had become pissed off enough to take matters into their own hands.

The man chuckled, “ah you see? That wasn’t so bad now was i-”

But the creature’s movements froze, even with the mask on you could recognize his body language for what it truly was. Fear.

Stepping back, the massive figure turned to disappear in a blur of darkness, robes ripping around his figure.

“Supreme Leader will be the one to decide how to deal with this.” 

Whatever he saw in that head of yours had forced him to cut it short on the whole mind probing thing. You weren't at all complaining. 

You felt the corners of your mouth threaten to curl up into a wicked grin, _one of the deadliest men in the galaxy.. was scared of something he saw in you?_

This could be interesting. 

* * *

_The little amount of track records the Order had managed to salvage on the girl was enough to impress Kylo alone._

_He had a pressing hunch she could outdo even Captain Phasma given a fair fight. Now that he would love to see._

_She had made a discernible effort to hide her abilities from him at the start of the interrogation. But given the girl clearly had no training, no knowledge on what it was that gave her those abilities only failed her in the end._

_How ironic, for Kylo to find out the true nature of her gift before even she had._

_He would have to watch her strain against her bonds, pulling taut against the perfect curves of her body, but never diminishing the fire in her eyes._

_He had more than enough time to study the perfection of her physique while she slept in the restraints, her leather jumpsuit outlining every curve, her impossibly slim waist.. Long, dark hair tumbling past her shoulders, but it was those eyes, those bright blue irises Ren found himself entranced with throughout the interrogation._

_He was thankful he had the mask to serve as a barrier. But yet, he almost felt as if she could still see right through him._

_Kylo had certainly never felt this way before, to be enticed by a prisoner of the Order?_

_His master would be mortified by the abnormality._

_No, it wasn’t just the fact she was abnormally beautiful. From the moment he had set foot in the room, he felt it._

_Her energy, it drew him in, swallowed him whole._

_He found himself fighting every devious impulse within as he watched the saliva spill out of the corners of her mouth, straining against his digits in her throat-_

_where the hell was that coming from?_

_He shook his head in an attempt bring himself back to reality once more. She had committed a crime against the First Order, and therefore she was an enemy, he reminded himself. My enemy, for now._

You tried to run through the scenario in your mind once more, how it all went so horribly wrong.

The plan had already been set up for you, your employer informed your team that only 3 officers would be stationed within the camp, one General Armagox. Roughly thirty to forty storm troopers were to be expected on site, which you had assumed wouldn’t be much of an obstacle for your crew of six.

Always six, four tasked with the groundwork, the other two assigned to designated lookout points behind long distance rifles. You, of course, were always one of the two long distance shooters. It was your specialty, after all.

You had your sights lined in through the scope from point A, targeting one of the unlucky troopers unknowingly blocking passage to your ground team. Every cell in your body trembling with anticipation.

That was, until the hand on your shoulder yanked you sideways from your position on the ground. The two troopers that had discovered your location had put up a half decent fight- but it was Armanox himself that made the headshot which landed you here. Imprisoned.

It almost made you wonder if the entire job had been a set up all along, how else would they have known your team was coming? Or better yet, known exactly where to find _you_ specifically? Damn Twi’leks. What you couldn’t quite seem to wrap your mind around was the fact the general anticipated your attack point alone, the second sniper would have witnessed what had happened to you and signalled the others to pull out.

By now they would have most certainly assumed you to be dead. Nobody survived the First Order. _So why am I still here? Why go through all the trouble of having me captured and brought back here?_ Although you were thankful to have been spared your life, you silently wondered if it was one worth living as a prisoner of the first order. Of Kylo Ren.

Damn, your mind went to some pretty dark places at times, but never _that_ dark. 

* * *

  
You were abruptly awoken again to the sound of the chambers blast door hissing open once more. A stormtrooper approached you with another set of stun cuffs, informing you that you were to be placed in maximum security.

But fortunately there was only one of him, and you had more than enough experience in taking down grown men twice your size. _Now’s my chance._

Poor dude. This guy was about to have two full days worth of built up anger unleashed upon him. The second your hands were free from their restraints on the table, and before the trooper could place the set of stun cuffs on you, you made a desperate grab for the blaster hosted on his hip, brushing it with just the tips of your fingers- a half of an inch closer and you would have been successful.

“Nice try miss-” Before he could finish you had lunged forwards again to pull the man into a chokehold, facing away from you. His arms flailed and body thrashed against your own for what felt like an eternity before going limp.

“Just a distraction,” you whispered into the now unconscious bucket head.

You were careful to remove the restraints sensor key and blaster before releasing the armoured body to fall to the ground with a _THUD_ much louder than you had anticipated. You silently prayed anyone nearby wouldn’t have thought it to be of anything of importance as you deactivated your ankle’s restraints with your key.

Your entire body ached, legs not used to the sudden weight after being strapped above the ground to a table for the past 48 hours.

 _A ship. You need a ship._ Your heart had begun to beat so hard in your chest you thought it may as well be on the verge of exploding. Sure, you had been in situations similar to this before. But you had your team to fall back on then. Here, you were alone. And god knows what they might have in store for someone that attempted to escape punishment from the First Order. Not to mention it was about a couple hundred thousand to one right now.

You could imagine you had stuck out like a sore thumb, it would only take for one person to spot you on this dreadful base and it was game over.

 _Just breathe, you can do this._ You had, to your surprise and relief, managed to wander all the way to one of the base’s docking bay’s without coming into contact with a single living being, save for the odd droid here and there.

Your pace had shifted from a stroll to a full blown sprint catching sight of a cargo shuttle you were sure you’d be more than capable of handling. You raced around the next corner only to be met with a WHUMP!

Both feet came out from under you, the hard metal object that had connected with your chest landed you flat on your back, knocking the air out of your lungs.

“We’ve got her!” Shouted one of the two white armoured troopers standing above you. You didn’t hesitate. You shot once, twice with the blaster you had acquired earlier in the interrogation room. Both bodies crashed to the ground with another loud thud, echoing through the hallway now beginning to fill with more first order personnel.

_Run._

You lifted yourself back onto your feet and began to sprint as fast as your legs would allow. A band of sweat began to form across your forehead accompanied by the now sure to be fatal heart rate you were experiencing.

You were almost dizzy with the wave of adrenaline now crashing down on you. _The ship. Get to the ship._

Your sprint began to slow to a light jog as you neared the hangar bay’s entrance, scanning the area for the cargo shuttle you had spotted earlier.

_There._

The smile threatening to form earlier managed to break through this time, the swarm of officers and troopers in the hall were nowhere to be seen. _Just keep your head down and pray to god no one notices you-_

but it was in that moment your own two feet that had managed to carry you for the past 19 years came to a halt. In fact, your entire body was now paralyzed.

_What the hell?_

A tingling sensation swarmed from the tips of your fingers to the toes of your feet as you frantically attempted to whip your head around to see if anyone had managed to spot your frozen state, but that too was restricted by whatever imaginary force was currently holding you hostage.

“Did you really think it would be so easy?” The mechanical voice chuckled from behind. It was him.

“Lord Ren!” One of the commanding officers huffed as his sprint slowed to a jog in front of you, followed by the rest of the band of troops that had pursued you in the hall earlier.

“We had just spotted the girl in the south wing after she took down two of our troops-”

The invisible mechanical voice cut in again, “And had I not been here, our hostage would have escaped.” The officer's slacked jaw immediately snapped shut, a shade of crimson spreading across his hollow cheeks, clearly at a loss for words.

“Take her away for extraction.”

The exhilaration you had felt earlier at the sight of the cargo shuttle now dissipated as two troopers stepped forward to place a set of stun cuffs on before the invisible hold on you was relinquished. 

The two soldiers hooked their arms through your own before your body could crumple to the ground. You peered over your shoulder to spot the massive hulk of darkness standing where you had assumed him to be from before,

“Remember, Supreme Leader still wants her alive” the mechanical voice growled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Again.” The now soaking wet towel came up and over your face once more as another bucket of water dumped onto you. You had been at this for hours now, and your interrogator’s efforts were only proving to be all the more futile.

“Where is the rest of your splinter cell?” The officer who had been in charge of your interrogation questioned once more. You flashed him a wicked grin, now sporting a set of blood stained whites from when he had previously punched you in the face for mocking him.

“Go fuck yourself,” you spat, blood sprinkling his grey uniform. Just before the trooper could place the towel over you again, you heard it.

Those same heavy footsteps, his footsteps. “Leave us,” the mechanical voice commanded. The two troopers that had been holding your arms down for the past god knows how long released you, leaving now only your ankles shackled up to the inclined metal surface you had been forced to lie upon.

“I’m aware this is nothing new to you,” he paused, “but what my personnel have yet to learn, is that once the mind is broken, the body soon follows.”

You weren’t at all liking the new tone hinting in his modulator. “Even the strongest of individuals submit to me eventually, one way or another.”

He raised one of his massive gloved hands as you felt your airway begin to constrict, slowly creeping forward to close the distance between the two of you. The imaginary hold on your throat then ceased only to be replaced by his outstretched hand.

“You will submit to me.” You could feel him digging, searching. He was dragging up memories, attempting to discover your every weakness. You sobbed in pain, doing what you could to throw up mental roadblocks. Walls. You imagined walls, thought of nothing else- until, in frustration, the monster behind you shifted and his body brushed yours. He latched immediately onto the coldness that gripped your heart. “I see.” The clawing tendrils retreated as you swallowed down the bile that had risen in your throat. The hand lowered from your head, the creature’s limb resting on your thigh. You tensed at the contact. “You will do as I say.” 

“No,” you hissed out.

Creature raised his free hand, the tips of his fingers brushing your face. “You will do as I say,” he repeated.

Only this time something in you snapped, clicked. As though it only made sense for you to do whatever he willed. Something crawling into your brain, nudging you. “I will do as you say,” you repeated.

Though it was difficult to discern his movements in the dim light, there was no mistaking their intention. After a moment, he managed to free his now painfully hard cock. You couldn’t help but marvel at its size, _he’s massive_ .

Your mind felt heavy with fog, almost as if you weren’t quite in complete control of yourself anymore. Your breathing accelerated to the point you feared you would hyperventilate. With quick flicks of his wrist, he worked himself faster and faster, a bead of pre cum beginning to drip from his tip. It was then that he paused.

“You can’t stop looking.” Heat spread across your features at his teasing, at the truth to his words. The sight of his cock did prove that he was a man. Human. His nature was still that of a monster.

The hand that had been enclosed around your throat traveled back up to your hair. He entangled his fingers in your locks and yanked back. Your mouth opened in a scream of pain- and he didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the opportunity, shoving himself inside.

You gagged as his cock slid towards the back of your throat, a hiss escaping through his modulator. “Submit to me,” he whispered as he moved to place the both of his hands on each side of your head, before he began to fuck mercilessly into your throat.

You whimpered and gagged, feeling his shaft on your tongue. You braced yourself with your free hands against his massive thighs as his hips continued to snap and buck violently into you. “Yes,” he hissed, “take it,” his voice so low it dipped in and out of the synthesizer. He began to force you to bob your head on his length, all while you released groans, gags, and other obscene noises.

It was the first time when, had you been able to say anything, you would have begged him to stop.

Tears began to well up in the corners of your eyes, your jaw growing sore with all of the vigorous fucking. You peered up to watch him throw his head back, working hard to suppress a moan as he chased his release, thrusting into you as far as he could, spilling his seed down your throat and pulling out to let the last few strings of hot cum fall onto your eyes and lips.

“Swallow,” he commanded through static, heavy breaths.

You had no choice but to obey, it was as if something had now burrowed into your brain and taken over, softly whispering for you to oblige to his commands.

After a few final pumps of his shaft, he stilled, one hand stroking the side of your neck. “I suggest.. you start behaving yourself from now on, pet,” he panted as he tucked himself away again.

All at once it was as though your very life was handed back over to you, the mind numbing head fog beginning to subside. The tears that had welled up from before now spilled over to silently stream down your flustered cheeks.

It had all happened so fast. _Why did I just do that?_

“You’re a monster,” you managed to croak out. But this time he offered no response, you watched through blurry eyesight to see him turn and leave, robes ripping around his figure as he stomped away. _I will never submit to you, creature._

But you couldn’t help the violent sobs that now wracked your frame as you curled up atop your excuse of a bed in the now freezing cell. _I will get out of this._ You promised yourself. _He won’t break you._

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	3. Chapter 3

It was still a mystery to you as to why the Commander wished to have you train as a prisoner on board what you now knew to be the _Finalizer_. Over a week had passed since your last encounter with the creature. 

You had been informed your "sessions" would be put off until Commander Ren returned, where the overgrown man child had run off to you had no idea- you didn’t want to know either. 

In the meantime you had been banished to the confines of your dreadfully icy cell, you were allotted two meals a day as opposed to your regular three- both consisted of some sort of “nutrient shakes” as your captors were afraid you might attempt to choke yourself on solid food. Since your arrival you had surely lost at least six pounds, ribs threatening to show through your torso. 

You found yourself wishing to instead roll over and die, _well not actually,_ _you still had high hopes to get out of this mess,_ when you were forced to shower in the evenings.

Every time the stormtrooper that escorted you would end up making a grab at your naked body, and every time you would find yourself suffering countless hours of waterboarding later that night after you retaliated by snapping the guy’s arm in two. 

You were startled back into reality from your daydream about using the commander's own lightsaber to cauterize his internal organs when the blast door to your cell slid open, in came a stormtrooper. 

“Get up. Commander Ren has returned, you will begin training today.”

_My lucky day._

You huffed, wincing as you sat up in bed from your now bruised and battered body.

The training room was empty when you had arrived, giving you time to observe the massive shooting range on the far side of the facility and ah- the incredibly abundant supply of weaponry displayed up on the far wall to your left. 

You could hear your escort from behind begin to shift his weight, adjusting his weapon as he must have picked up on your observation of the weapons at your leisure should you make a run for it. 

“Relax tough guy, not in the mood for another round of the general's torture today.”

At this the hall behind the two of you began to echo with those same familiar heavy footsteps, his footsteps.

Each one ringing louder in your ears than the last until his front brushed against your backside, the cold steel of his mask pressed against your ear. 

You could sense your former escort's discomfort at the commander's motion as you broke away from the contact. Ren dismissed him, most likely sensing it too, returning his attention to you. 

“Captain Phasma and I will be observing you today, you are to train with some of the new troops, which should benefit you both.”

Before you could even begin to protest, a massive chrome armoured stormtrooper accompanied by several other soldiers came into view at the end of the hall leading into the training vicinity, to you. 

You had considered creature to be a giant, but the shiny figure that now stood next to your captor surpassed him by at least another 4 inches. 

“ _This_ is the girl?” 

The captain’s voice modulator was just a few octaves higher than the rest of the troopers you had encountered so far, feminine. 

_That’s a woman?_

Your captor let out what sounded almost like a chuckle as he must have been listening in on you again, twitching two fingers against one of his crossed arms- causing the stun cuffs you had been fashioning to click and shift, clattering down onto the tile flooring.

“We will begin with individual combat before moving on to doubles, that is, if you can handle it.” You could almost hear the smirk in his tone even with the mask on, it was obvious he was referring to you.

You were to use only an electro staff. You weren’t entirely familiar with the weapon, but thankfully it was one that could be easily adapted to. 

Your first opponent appeared to be slightly shorter in height compared to the rest of his comrades- and you could practically smell the anxiety rolling off of him. You sensed he couldn’t be much older than you, 25 at best judging by his mental space. 

“Begin” phasma ordered. Your opponent became the offense by making the first move to swing towards your abdomen with the end of his staff- one you already saw coming. It used to nearly drive you insane having to filter through your opponents thought process all while coordinating your own body movements as well. Now it felt like second nature. 

You deflected another jab intended for your chest region before making a swing of your own connecting into the troopers shoulder, knocking him to the ground. You kicked the staff out of your opposition's hand before he had time to recover, placing a foot on his chest to prevent a roll over. You lowered your own weapon to hover just above the man’s helmet, observing the purple streaks of electricity reflect in his visor before offering a hand up. 

_I’m not the ruthless assassin you make me out to be._ You thought to yourself, in hopes the commander was listening in on you again. You also assumed that should you harm any of your opponents too badly there would be some serious consequences. 

At one point, one of the two troopers you had been engaged with in your second round managed to wrap you in a standing choke hold while you were focused on the other. 

Before the second trooper swung to jab you with his staff, you managed to use your left leg to pivot and swing your body up onto your chokeholder’s shoulders. But the second trooper’s reflexes weren’t quite as fast as yours, the butt end of his staff connecting with his comrades chest rather than your own. 

Taking advantage of the trooper’s shock in the realization of what he had just done, you dropped from your chokeholder’s shoulders before his body crumpled to the floor. Reaching to grab hold of the now wavering staff in the remaining troopers hands with your own before delivering a kick to his chest- knocking him to the ground as well. 

Leaving now just you and the crackling weapon left standing. 

The rush of adrenaline began to subside at the sound of Captain Phasma’s animalistic growling through her modulator. 

You couldn’t help but feel exposed, this could all very well be a way for your enemy to study your battle tactics, defense mechanisms should you turn on them. 

“Let’s see how you fare against someone a little closer to your skill set now,” Phasma uttered, picking up and activating one of the fallen staffs from the floor. You shot a look in Ren’s direction, _Is she serious?_ He only nodded.

You took your previous spot near the edge of the mat, planting yourself with one foot staggered in front of the other, staff at the ready- allowing Phasma to take the offense. 

You ducked to avoid her first swing, missing the crackling end of her staff by mere inches. You countered her attack by spinning and raising your dominant leg to deliver a kick into the woman’s side, but it just so turned out your opponents reflexes weren’t nearly as slow as her companions. She managed to catch your ankle with the hand that didn’t occupy her weapon, just before you would’ve made contact- holding your firmly in place without so much as even taking a step back from the sudden contact. 

_Damn. Maybe there is some hope for the First Order’s military after all._

You jumped with your planted foot, now having no contact with the ground, and used that leg to strike a blow to the woman’s chest, causing her to release your dominant leg as she stumbled backwards. 

It was in that moment every bit of pain and humiliation you had been forced to endure for the past several weeks began to bubble and boil over within.

_I shouldn’t be here, this is all just a game to them. They treat me like I’m some animal in a cage._

The interrogations, the constant waterboarding, the stares and gropes you had been subjected to each time you were forced to bathe in front of an officer. The fact your own body had previously been used as a sex toy by the First Order’s Commander for what could only have been sheer entertainment. 

_And now this?_

Heat began to flow from the cheeks on your face to the tips of your toes. 

_This isn’t fair!_ You screamed into your subconscious, it felt as though every cell in your body began to vibrate, only further provoking the ferocity dwelling within.

Phasma swung her weapon once more in your direction, only this time when you raised your hand to shy away from the blow, the staff was sent flying across the room- forcing your group of spectators to duck to avoid being taken out. 

_What the hell did I just-_

“That will be enough for today, Phasma.”

The chrome armoured woman rotated to face the commander’s direction, keeping her gaze towards the ground. 

“Yes, sir.”

But it wasn’t Ren who had sent the weapon flying in an attempt to put a halt to the fight as Phasma must have assumed, it was you. 

That came from _you._

Your small band of spectators took it as their signal to leave, followed by their captain, who simply nodded to the dark figure before giving you what could only have been a sure to be death glare under the silver helmet. 

“Follow me” the mechanical voice growled.

The buzzing sensation in your wake of fury from earlier had completely dissolved at this point, now replaced by pure dread. 

_Well,_ you thought to yourself, _you knew the job came with it’s risks, but you never did see yourself going out quite like this.._

“I'm not going to kill you.” the modulated voice scoffed. 

You practically had to do a jog just to keep up with the man’s strides, that was, until he suddenly halted without warning, causing you to crash face first into his backside. 

You could hear the sound of leather fists clenching and uncleaning as you stumbled backwards, attempting to regain your balance once more. 

You swore at yourself internally as the same familiar heat began to spread across your features.

A fist shot out from the massive figures side, slamming into the control panel you had yet to notice, forcing the door the two of you now stood in front of to slide open. 

“You sure about that?” you quipped. 

But your attempt sarcasm only seemed to provoke the frustration in the force user further. 

Creature lunged forward to seize your wrist with much more pressure than what would have been deemed necessary, dragging you alongside him into the dimly lit room.

His room. Well you could only assume. 

“Sit,” he jabbed a finger in the direction of one of the massive leather couches sitting near the built in fireplace. 

“I’d prefer to stand.” 

At that you thought for sure you’d become a headless corpse, your body left to rot until some unlucky personnel would be tasked with disposing of you. 

But the man’s lightsaber remained fastened at his side, shoulders rising and falling as he let out a more than irritated sigh.

“Fine.”

A flick of his hand, and the force had shoved your entire body backwards atop of the massive bed situated at the centre of the room. The door sliding shut to enclose you both in the now pitch black darkness. 

"What do you know of the force?"

His question had taken you off guard, he sounded like a teacher contemplating an interesting problem- and expecting you to work with him to solve it. That infuriated you. 

"It's a power that Jedi have. That let's them control people, and.. make things float." 

You grimaced at your last words, _make things float, jesus christ how old are we?_

For a moment the only sounds in the room were your breaths coming in short and quick, too quick. 

"Impressive," the mechanical voice grumbled, "Every word in that sentence was wrong." 

You felt a frown tug at the corners of your mouth, you didn't want to be here, playing student with a creature in a mask, let alone be mocked by him too. 

"The Force is not a power you have, it's not about _making things float,_ it's the energy between all things- a tension, a balance that binds the universe together." 

Creature shuffled, you could hear him settle down onto one of the leather sofa's you'd spotted earlier. 

"Emotions like anger, passion, lust, hate- influence one's abilities to tap into the force."

You sat there, stunned, trying to absorb the information being fed to you all at once. 

“Light the fire.”

“Um excuse me-”

“With your mind,” he huffed, “Phasma and the others may think it was I who had thrown the staff, but you and I both know who it really was.” He paused, “Unless you’re really so naive to deny what has happened right in front of you.”

But it was true, you thought to yourself. You still refused to accept it was indeed you who had sent an incredibly dangerous weapon flying across the room without so much as touching it.

“I feel stupid doing this,” you sighed. 

At this you could hear your captor shift to rise from where he had situated himself across the room. The pace of his heavy footsteps closing the distance between the two of you suggested he was once again on the brink of throwing a tantrum. 

“What you have is a gift,” he snapped, voice dipping in and out of the synthesizer, “now you must learn to control it.” 

It bothered you that you couldn’t discern the creature's exact location in the total darkness. 

A part of you had always assumed not everyone was able to do the things you could do, feel the things you could. A secret you had kept to yourself for as long as you could remember. God knows what the people might have done to someone that claimed to hear voices inside their head. Surely the accusation would have deemed you unfit to join the academy, anything and everything you were capable of, who you were as a person now would have been only a mere fantasy had you shared your secret with another. 

“You can’t seriously expect me to light a fire with nothing but my own thoughts. What I did back there was an accident, I didn’t even know I could do that-”

“Enough,” the mechanical voice cut in, “we aren’t leaving this room until you do as I say.” 

You let out a huff, blowing the mess of stray hairs out of your face. _Here goes nothing._

And nothing it was indeed. What had felt like hours passed and not a single spark appeared in the open hearth. 

Your imagination was no stranger to you, daydreaming had always been second nature- an incredibly addicting habit developing in your early childhood. 

So it wasn’t exactly a challenge to picture the empty hearth roaring to life with flame, nor was it to imagine the man lurking in the darkness somewhere across from you catching fire as well. 

That too earned you another frustrated growl rippling through his synthesizer. 

“Stop.” The creature’s annoyed pacing across the room for the past god knows how long had come to a halt. 

His footsteps began to close the distance between the two of you once more, until you felt his robes fluttering at your ankles dangling off the side of the bed. 

“You were able to tap into the force because you were feeding it through your emotions, unconsciously calling out to it in your aggression, your desolation.” 

His voice was so low, so close to you, you could almost feel the vibrations ripple off of the synthesizer.

“I’d like to try another approach, one that can only work should you allow it, should you desire it.”

You could sense the man’s hesitation lingering even through the total darkness. 

The sharp hiss of metal clasps releasing followed by the clamour of metal colliding with tile flooring was the only warning you had before the force had your back pinned against the massive bed, hands raised above your head and held there. 

“What the hell are you-”

“Quiet pet,” His husky, punishingly low, now unmodified voice sent shivers down your spine.

_I hate you._

“Mmm do you now?” 

He leaned down and placed both hands on either side of your head, bodies not quite touching. Soft, sensual lips fluttered by your ear, “When was the last time someone was able to pleasure you, pet?” 

You didn't know if you should be embarrassed or angry at his question, you wanted to reach out and slap him, no, you wanted to do more than just that.

He paused, bringing a finger to your lips, outlining them with the softest of touches. 

“I can _feel_ your conflict, but your desire will always outweigh your hatred.”

Heat began to flood your cheeks at his truth, yes he was your enemy. But it would be a lie to deny your needs, your curiosity. The whole running around like a wanted criminal didn't exactly give you much time to indulge in relationships with the opposite sex either, exactly. 

You tried to jolt back, but he kept you in place with his force hold. He pressed the thumb that had been tracing over your lips down harder, parting your lips ever so slightly. 

It was impossible to discern the man’s facial expressions in the pitch black, only the sound of your now erratic, uneven breaths filled the room. 

The man grunted as he laid to your side, propping himself up with an elbow. A massive hand shot out and wrapped around your entire throat. He wasn’t choking you, _not yet,_ but with enough force to elicit a sense of fear. 

Along with something else, something warm, threatening to pool over at any given point in the pit of your stomach. 

“Are you afraid, pet?”

“No,” you spat, silently praying he wouldn’t see through the lie.

You felt him lean down, lips at your ear once more, “you should be,” he whispered.

Without warning, Kylo tightened his hand around your neck, denying your lungs of precious oxygen. You gasped, which only seemed to encourage him to squeeze even tighter.

_This is it, this asshole’s going to kill me._

He chuckled at this, you had grown so used to hearing it through his vocalizer you were almost taken back by the sound of it. 

“Oh, little Pet,” he murmured, releasing the pressure just enough for you to breathe. “I have something else in mind for you.”

With a twitch of his fingers, images began to flood your mind, bombarding your senses, causing you to lose touch with reality. 

He had relinquished his force hold, your body writhing underneath his own, hands grasping onto his arms in a desperate attempt to force him to release your neck. 

But the man didn’t flinch, his breaths coming in and out calm and even, despite all of your thrashing.

He cupped your breasts, squeezed them in his massive hands, rolling your nipples between his thumbs as a wetness began to pool between your legs. 

Then, and only then, did he move down, exploring your stomach. He licked and sucked and left his mark, biting all the way down your navel until he reached your panty line. But he didn’t go in, no, not yet.

You felt him tense, attempting to ignore your hands against him, pushing further on the tether between the two of you, siphoning more images into your brain. 

He ventured to your hip bones and sucked those too, all the while placing his hands on the insides of your thighs, spreading your legs to touch everywheres _but_ your sweet spot.

Only until you were squirming and dripping wet, begging for him did he go inside. 

He dipped a single finger into your folds, bore his eyes into your own as your body twitched while he rubbed your swollen clit.

His free hand snaking up your abdomen to massage your breasts, twisting and pinching your nipples to provide a shock of both pain and pleasure.

The swirls around your clit increased in pressure and speed, then changed in direction and shape, never giving you the constancy you needed, but edging you closer to orgasm regardless. You canted your hips against his fingers, aching to feel more of him.

He repeated his process, slowly adding one finger after another until you were so slick with your own juices you would’ve been able to accommodate his fist. Dragging you to the edge before pulling you away again, ceasing his stimulation. Never letting you come. Not until he said so. 

You couldn’t help the moan that had managed to escape your lips, your hands gripping at his arms, but no longer in protest, _in desire._

Another vision, Kylo lowered himself down and buried his face between your thighs, furiously licking your clit, drinking in your sweet juices. His mouth plowed into your pussy, tilling your flesh up and around, making it clench and flutter in response. 

He alternated between lapping at it with his tongue and bringing it between his lips and sucking, hard, all while thrusting his fingers in and out of you still. 

More moans erupted from your mouth against him in real time, you felt your brain begin to buzz as he pushed further into your connection. 

He grabbed your legs and pulled your hips up onto his own, positioning his cock between your wet folds. Sliding up and down, teasing your clit further. Over and over again until he finally thrust up into you, filling you up and splitting you open to accommodate his massive length before pounding into you mercilessly. Punishing you with his cock. 

He fucked up into you so hard and so fast you weren’t even able to moan let alone speak, mouth hanging open. Your juices coating his cock as his the snaps of his hips provided all the more stimulation to your aching clit, dragging you to the edge as he pumped his own load into you, digging his fingertips into your hips that would be sure to form bruises to prevent your escape. 

An impossible pleasure shredded you in real life, moans grating your throat as your body convulsed underneath him, gripping the bed sheets as you walls clenched around absolutely nothing. An orgasm so powerful stars began to dance in your vision. Your breaths coming in hard, heavy.

The force user relinquished his hold on your mind, breaking the connection and returning you back to reality, back to the now blazing heap of flames licking the open hearth across the room. 

_He didn’t even have to touch you._

Your captor shifted to lift himself off of the bed, the mattress letting out a whine under the massive figures weight, followed by the sound of metal clasps sealing shut. The voice that spoke became mechanical once more, 

“So much potential," he murmured, "so little time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still undecided as to whether or not I'd like this story to follow canon events. Don't get me wrong I'm a huge fan of the sequels but (personally) there's a lot I would have rather seen/not seen happen. And although Rey is a total badass in my opinion i don't think she will be an existing character in this story, I feel as though she would only disrupt the dynamics between Kylo and the main character.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylo couldn’t help but feel the slightest tinge of jealousy burrowing it’s way into his conscience. 

The girl had only just discovered her force sensitivity and was already throwing around electro staffs and lighting fires he secretly had to keep from burning out of control with his own mind. 

He had never witnessed anything like it, not with Snoke, nor in any of his knights- unconditionally raw, untamed power, and beyond that, something truly special.

But that wasn’t the only thing keeping him up tossing and turning all night, the connection that the two of them forcibly shared had shaken him to his core. 

Sure, Kylo was no stranger to delving into the minds of others. 

But when he touched her mind, it was as if the entire universe had been put on pause. 

Her range of emotions pulsed through him like it was the very blood in his veins.

Hate. Relief. Confusion. Desire. 

Somewhere in there, hiding underneath all of that anger and hatred, she secretly craved his touch. Desired it. 

His cock had begun to stir in his pants when he felt her body begin to writhe in pleasure underneath his own, still desperately trying to break free from his hold.

He was forced to exercise every ounce of self control in his possession to not tear her clothes off and split her in fucking half at the sight of her mouth opening, brows pulled down in a beautiful, unfiltered, crumpled face of pleasure. 

Her hands gripped his bedsheets as Kylo had watched in satisfaction- body wracking against the bed, shuddering and spasming and twitching under his manipulation. 

Moans tore from her lips as she rode her orgasm out, pretty little mewls.

Kylo nearly lost it. His little prisoner did sound _so_ pretty when she came. 

He was snapped back into reality at the sight of her turning over in bed from his chair, back no longer facing him.

A wisp of hair had fallen across her sleeping face, her nose twitched as the strands of hair tickled her skin. 

His prisoner exhausted herself to the point she had involuntarily fallen asleep before he had even returned to the room in his own bed, he didn’t blame her exactly- it wasn’t every day one came to discover their force sensitivity. 

_And she slept like a fucking angel_ , much to his disgust. 

Her soft, dainty hands clasped together under her chin. Her lashes fluttering gently against her eyelids. Wild, unrestrained hair billowed across his pillowcases. 

He had expected her to be gone by the time he exited the refresher, escorted back to her cell by one of the troopers he had previously summoned. 

But seeing her tiny frame curled up upon the massive bed, those soft, supple curves that managed to blend right into the comforter- he dismissed the order almost immediately. 

She looked so innocent. So tame. So delicious.

It wasn't everyday Kylo got to watch such a pretty little thing roll around in his bed either.

She was so still he could count her eyelashes without interruption if his eyes could ever venture beyond her mouth. 

He actually found himself _missing_ her bright eyes, but their absence only made it clearer that her beauty extended to all her features. No one’s skin should look so flawless and smooth, lips so full and soft.

The sounds she made when she slept did something to him. Small little pretty sighs of contentment.

The same ones that eventually lulled him into a slumber of his own. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A chill snuck into one of the openings of your covers, causing you to pull the comforter up and over your head in an attempt to keep out the cold. Still stuck in that familiar phase of half awake and half asleep. 

_Wait a minute._

Eyelids fought to stay closed as you shot upright in bed, _his bed._

“What the-”

“You fell asleep early last night.”

Heat reached your cheeks. Oh. 

You didn’t respond. Thoughts of last night came swirling back to you, freezing you with embarrassment. His hand around your throat, his body pressed against yours. Forcing dirty, explicit thoughts into your head as you desperately tried to keep them out. Failing miserably, and then- even worse, submitting to those thoughts. Letting them in, welcoming them as the pressure built in your lower belly. 

You shuffled uncomfortably, clasping and unclasping your hands on your stomach.

_You dumb, horny fuck._

Your eyes scoured the room to spot your captor seated at one of the couches faced away from you.

You caught a glimpse of his incredibly thick, dark locks that nearly fell to his shoulders before he raised his arms- placing his helmet back over his head, the sound of air hissing to seal shut. 

_I guess he doesn’t need it to breathe after all._

“Did you.. Sleep with me last night?” 

A half annoyed, still slightly amused chuckle escaped his modulator, “Don’t sound so displeased pet.” 

He paused, rising from his seated position to full height, “But no, I did not _sleep_ with you last night.” 

“Stop calling me that,” you hissed. 

You had about a million other questions to harass him with- the force, your connection to it, what the hell was going to happen to you now, but instead decided to involuntarily blurt out what you had thought to be one of the least important- 

“How did you.. Ah, um..” 

Heat began to spread across your cheeks, instantly regretting your decision. 

“I can make you feel pain. I can make you feel pleasure,” he said, voice rough through the modulator. 

“It’s your choice what you receive.”

You paused, weighing his words carefully before blurting out your next question.

“Why can’t I hear your thoughts?” 

At this creature froze, halting his search for whatever it was he was looking for in the massive dresser. 

“I mean.. I can hear just about everyone and anyone on this god forsaken ship- but not you, why is that?”

“Enough.” he snapped back. 

_Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

Creature slammed the dresser drawer shut, heavy footsteps marching towards the door before peering over his shoulder, “Unless you’d prefer to return to your cell, you will stay here and _behave.”_

He paused next to the doorway, blocking your view of the keypad with his massive frame as he entered a code, forcing it to slide open. 

“Can you do that for me, pet?” His tone mocking, borderline irate.

“Yes Jabba.”

A flick of his wrist and your head involuntarily smashed back into the metal bed frame you had propped yourself up against, a cry of pain escaping your throat. 

_Fucking asshole._

You tried to picture your captors cape whipping around to entangle itself around his neck, ultimately choking him until he was left unconscious or worse- but nothing happened. 

The hulking mass only continued to march out the door, leaving you alone in his quarters. 

You later made several desperate attempts to force the room’s door to open again, willing it to slide over on it’s own without having to put whatever the passcode may have been into the keypad. 

When the manifestation proved to be futile, and your temper began to run short, you imagined the metal slab exploding into a billion pieces, fragments sent in every direction out into the hall. 

But again, nothing.

You furiously tore off the covers, sulking towards the refresher. 

_If you can only do this stuff when you’re on the verge of bursting a blood vessel, this seriously sucks._

But your frustration almost immediately dissipated at the sight of the massive bathtub sitting next to the most enormous glass door shower you’d ever seen. 

You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had the opportunity to actually bathe in a tub- and considering you had more than enough spare time on your hands as the prisoner of an overgrown man child, you figured there wasn’t much harm in doing so now. 

You groaned, slipping into the steaming water, your aching muscles screaming at you from the strained effort. 

You’d lost track of the days since your capture on Corellia, all of which you’d been confined to a cell with next to nothing for meals, unable to train- _or move much at all for that matter._

Which meant that yesterday’s “training session” had ultimately taken its toll on your body for the worse. 

Your body was weak, _you_ were weak.

Something you most definitely weren't used to. 

The sound of the blast door opening to the main room brought you bolt upright.

You scrambled to reach for the drain but stopped short when you heard footsteps heading for the open door to the refresher. Heavy footsteps. Footsteps that were back far too soon and were coming in far too quick.

You slipped back into the bubbles just as he walked through the archway to the refresher. If Kylo Ren was startled by his discovery, his helmet was the perfect disguise. 

You tried to feign a relaxed posture, by holding your hands over your breasts and crossing your thighs. It was a miracle that you had elected for a foaming bath, you wouldn’t have been able to pretend you were comfortable being naked in front of him otherwise. 

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

“I, ah- didn’t think you’d be back so soon..” 

The Force user was absolutely still, arms stuck to his sides.

You wanted to pretend he wasn’t imagining what all the bubbles were hiding, but the long pause he took before speaking didn’t lend itself to such a conclusion. 

“The door was open, I was unaware.” 

_Yeah, right._

You tried your best to conceal the look of horror now plastered on your face as he leaned back into the countertop, elbows bent, palms resting atop the surface to support his weight. Getting comfortable. 

You felt a buzzing intrusion in your mind when your eyes darted to the weapon fastened on his belt, one that had been concealed by his robes up until this point. 

You’d heard the horror stories, even halfway across the galaxy. Kylo Ren and his murder weapon, claiming the lives of countless innocents and guilty alike. 

“Curious little thing aren’t you?” 

He moved to unclip the device from his belt, turning the hilt over in his massive hands before igniting it. The three plasma blades lit the room, hissing and crackling in their wake. He lifted the weapon, the tip of it nearly touching your lips. You could feel the heat emanating from the blade, radiating against your skin. With a flick of his wrist, he set the blade at the side of your neck. You tensed, heart leaping around in your ribcage as the heat of the blade now licked at your exposed flesh. Creature chuckled, angling it away. The red glow faded from the room.

“Kyber crystals, Force-attuned crystals found sporadically in nature. Used to construct weapons for Force-sensitive individuals.”

You inched forwards towards the edge of the tub, hoping you didn’t look too eager. But he seemed like he was in a relatively neutral mood, _calm_ even, and you wanted to strike while the iron was hot.

“So do all Force users have one?”

He hesitated for a moment. “No.”

You cocked your head at him. “Why not?”

“Because I killed them all.”

Your heart fluttered in your chest. “Surely you didn’t kill all of them.”

“You’re right, I didn't,” he said, rolling his shoulders. “My knights helped me.”

“Ah,” you mused, looking down. Mortified. “So.. why is yours red?”

“I manipulated the crystal until I made it bleed, bent it to my will. Now it belongs to me, and only me.”

You gulped, suddenly at a loss for words. 

His head tilted down. “It’s what I intend to do with you, little pet.”

You looked up at him through your lashes, praying your face didn’t convey what you were thinking. _Asshole_.

“You know that won’t happen,” you spat, now growing flustered with the direction of the conversation. 

In the blink of an eye the masked figure had lunged forwards to catch your jaw in his leather grip, the pressure threatening to force bone to pop. 

“We’ll see.”

He relinquished his hold on you, rising to full height before turning to leave you alone in the refresher once more. 

You wasted no time in reaching for the drain, quickly patting yourself dry with a towel before slipping back into your shorts and tshirt- following him out into the main room. 

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious,” you cooed, your voice like honey. 

You stepped around his massive frame to face him where he stood, keeping your eyes on his mask, you ever so slowly raised your hand, creeping towards his torso. 

You swallowed, your heart racing in your chest again. If he sensed your fear, you prayed he only thought it to be because you were so close to him, not because of what you were about to do.

He looked down at your hand and you flinched, afraid he’d cut it off with his laser sword if you moved too fast. 

You were about to make contact with him when he reached out and grabbed you gently, catching your digits in his incredibly large, gloved hands. His breaths uneven, rapid.

You didn’t think, you acted. 

One moment your hand was in his, the next you dropped it to his waistband, clutching for his weapon. Your fingertips grazed the hilt for one, sweet moment before a hand caught your wrist, twisting it back. A strangled cry left your throat.

“You little fool,” the mask growled. He snapped your fingers back and you howled in pain.

You didn’t even have time to process your now broken fingers before you were propelled into the air by an invisible force, your back colliding with the wall. You let out a gasp as you hit the ground, the air knocked out of your lungs, unable to move from your position on the floor.

Heavy footsteps rang in your ears. Your vision alternating between blurring and doubling before going dark. 

* * *

Kylo growled, her face embedded in his mind. His heavy footsteps pounded on the floor. Leather stretched as he clenched his fists, heart rattling in his chest.

The little brat’s reflexes were quick, but still not nearly as sharp as his own. 

The stunt she'd pulled back in his quarters had sent the force user into a blind rage. He'd let his guard down for what only could've been a half of a second, which only ended up costing him in the end. 

His fist connected with the poor, unsuspecting protocol droid standing dormant in his chambers. The blow sent it flying across the room, parts of it coming undone as it hit the wall.

Kylo wasn’t done with it though, oh no, it wouldn’t get off that easy.

Grunting, he had picked it up and smashed it against the wall, caving in its mechanical face until it was a collapsed mess. He wasn’t satisfied until the entire thing was dismembered.

He slammed the broken droid to the ground, stepping on it with a crunch as he walked away from the mess he made. 

When his pulse no longer thrummed in his eardrums, he turned to face his unconscious prisoner- crouching down to scoop her tiny frame up in his arms before gently setting her atop of his bed again.

The doors slid open as he made his exit, the droid sparking behind him. He had to get out of his chambers.

Kylo stood in the finalizer's observation deck, his reflection staring back at him among the billions of stars beyond. 

_How was he supposed to train her if she couldn't submit?_

He refused to let such raw power go to waste, one that could be catalyzed into the perfect weapon. 

So far, his plans had worked out exactly as he had hoped. 

Kylo knew from the first time he had looked into her mind she was strong with the force- but the connection had yet to express itself. 

The interrogations, the physical and mental torment, the training, had all played a vital role in her breakthrough. She needed one final push, and Kylo’s patience had started to run thin- seducing the girl in her own mind had proved to solve both of those issues. Kylo was no teacher, there was still so much he himself had yet to learn about the energy that bound their universe together. But he was willing to try, when she chose to submit. 

So long as he could keep her a secret until she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Maybe so? Let ya girl know ;)


End file.
